Bae Jinyoung
|birthday = May 10, 2000 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = B |height = 176cm |weight = 62kg |website = Naver Profile |fan_cafe = Official Fan Cafe |company = C9 Entertainment }}Bae Jinyoung (배진영) is currently an idol under C9 Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 2. He ranked #10 in the finale making him a member of Wanna One. Career & History In August, 2017 Jinyoung debuted as a member of Wanna one with the other top 11 trainees from Produce 101 Season 2. Wanna One officially disbanded December 31, 2018, allowing Jinyoung to return to C9 Entertainment. His label stated that he will be taking a short break to rest before continuing with solo activities. After announcing his solo activities, Jinyoung was also announced to be a member of the upcoming boy group "CIX". They debuted on July 23, 2019 with the song "Movie Star". Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) * "Open Up" (2017) * "Hands On Me" (2017) Wanna One EP/Albums * 1×1=1 (To Be One) (2017) * 1-1=0 (Nothing Without You) (2017) * 0+1=1 (I Promise You) (2018) * 1÷x=1 (Undivided) (2018) * 1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny) (2018) Singles * "Energetic" (2017) * "Beautiful" (2017) * "I Promise You (I.P.U)" (2018) * "Boomerang" (2018) * "Light" (2018) * "11 (Eleven)" (2018) * "Spring Breeze" ("봄바람") (2018) CIX Albums * Chapter 1. Hello Stranger (2019) * Chapter 2. Hello, Strange Place (2019) Singles * "Movie Star" (2019) Solo Albums * It's Hard to Say Goodbye (2019) Filmography Music Videos Wanna One * Energetic (2017) ** Energetic (Performance Ver.) (2017) * Burn It Up (2017) * Wanna Be (My Baby) (Live Ver.) (2017) * Beautiful (Performance Ver.) (2017) ** Beautiful (Movie Ver.) (2017) * I Promise You (I.P.U) (2018) * Boomerang (2018) * Light (2018) * Spring Breeze (봄바람) (2018) CIX Korean * Movie Star (2019) Japanese * My New World (2019) Solo * Hard to Say Goodbye (2019) Appearances * Good Day - Rolly (2017) Television * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) * Wanna One Go (2017) * Happy Together (2017) * Weekly Idol (2017) * SNL 9 Korea (2017) * Immortal Song (2017) * Infinite Challenge (2017) * Oppa Thinking (2017) * Wanna City (2017) * Wanna One Go Season 2: Zero Base (2017) * Wanna One Go in Jeju (2017) * Wanna One Go Season 3: X-CON (2018) * Wanna Travel (2018) * Hello Counselor (2018) Gallery Promotional Jinyoung Debut.png| Debut Jinyoung Energetic.jpg|"Energetic" Jinyoung Burn It Up.jpg|"Burn It Up" Jinyoung Nothing Without You.jpg|''Nothing Without You'' Jinyoung Beautiful.jpg|"Beautiful Jinyoung I Promise You.jpg|''0+1=1 (I Promise You)'' Jinyoung Boomerang.jpg|"Boomerang" Jinyoung Light Promo.jpg|''1÷x=1 (Undivided)'' Jinyoung Undivided.jpg|"11 (Eleven)" Bae Jinyoung Destiny Teaser 1.jpg|''1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny)'' (1) Bae Jinyoung Destiny Teaser 2.png|''1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny)'' (2) Bae Jinyoung Fan Cafe Image.jpg|Fan Cafe Profile Bae Jinyoung C9 Profile 1.jpg|C9 Profile Bae Jinyoung It's Hard to Accept the End Promo 1.png|''It's Hard to Say Goodbye'' (1) Bae Jinyoung It's Hard to Accept the End Promo 2.jpg|''It's Hard to Say Goodbye'' (1) Bae Jinyoung Re-Route Promo 1.jpg|"Re-Route" (1) Bae Jinyoung Re-Route Promo 2.jpg|"Re-Route" (2) Bae Jinyoung Hello Promo 1.jpg|''Chapter 1. Hello Stranger'' (1) Bae Jinyoung Hello Promo 2.jpg|''Chapter 1. Hello Stranger'' (2) Produce101 Jinyoung Produce 101.png Bae Jinyoung Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Bae Jinyoung Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Bae Jinyoung Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Bae Jinyoung Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Videos Produce 101 PRODUCE 101 season2 C9ㅣ배진영ㅣ붐바스틱 박보검(?) @자기소개 1분 PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ배진영 (C9) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ배진영 (C9) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ배진영(C9) vs 주학년(크래커) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 풀버전 C9 배진영 ♬으르렁 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 170414 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ배진영 - BTS ♬상남자 1조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|Boy In Luv Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ배진영 - 방탄소년단 ♬봄날 @보컬 포지션 평가 170517 EP.7|Spring Day Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ배진영 - 슬레이트 ♬Oh Little Girl @콘셉트 평가 170602 EP.9|Oh Little Girl Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 최종희 Hands on Me Final 데뷔 평가 무대 170616 EP.11|Hands On Me Performance Wanna One MPD직캠 워너원 배진영 직캠 'BOOMERANG(부메랑)' (WANNA ONE BAE JIN YOUNG FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.4.5|Boomerang Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 배진영 직캠 '켜줘(Light)' (WANNA ONE BAE JIN YOUNG FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.6.7|Light Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 워너원 배진영 직캠 '켜줘(Light)' (WANNA ONE BAE JIN YOUNG FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.6.14|Light Official Fan Focus (2) MPD직캠 워너원 남바완 배진영 직캠 '11(ELEVEN)' (WANNA ONE No.1 BAE JIN YOUNG FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.6.14|11(Eleven) Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 배진영 직캠 '12번째 별(12TH STAR)' (Wanna One BAE JIN YOUNG FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|12th Star Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 배진영 직캠 '보여(Day by Day)' (Wanna One BAE JIN YOUNG FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|Day By Day Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 배진영 직캠 '봄바람(Spring Breeze)' (Wanna One BAE JIN YOUNG FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|Spring Breeze Official Fan Focus Produce 101 Ranking Category:Wanna One Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:CIX Category:Soloist